Lindsay Mitchell
Miss Lindsay Alexis Mitchell Lindsay grew up an only child in Orlando, Florida. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a lawyer, so she was an extremely privleged child. Little did she know, her father was also a Hrimthur. He knew what Lindsay was to be so he tried to keep it hidden. Starting from a young age her parents made her volunteer every opportunity she had to keep her grounded. They also enrolled her into a lot of different sporting activities. None of the volunteer work stopped the other kids from seeing her as spoiled though. It probably didn't help that she was popular and an excellent cheerleader. However she didn't let it get her down, she kept up her volunteer work which was mostly at the children's hospital. Goes ByLindsay NicknamesLinds and Pom-Poms }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'17 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aries Row 4 title ' }'Dhampir Row 5 title ' }'Dark Brown Row 6 title ' }'Black with light brown highlights Row 7 title ' }'5'8" Row 8 title ' }'122 lbs. Row 9 title ' }'Ears and belly button Row 10 title ' }'Small gash on her hairline Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Waitress at Stoney's Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society It was there that Lindsay had her first encounter with the supernatural when she was 15 years old. She met a girl who said she had the power of telekensis. The teenager of course, just brushed it off as the child's imagination as the girl was unable to prove it because of the disease that had weakened her health. A few months later the girl had undergone chemo and when Lindsay came to visit the girl, the girl shut the door without moving. The teenager was extremely freaked out by the powers the younger girl possessed but kept visiting her anyway. When she turned 16, her parents threw her a huge party. Everything about the night was going perfect until a couple of the guys got into a fight, both of them ended up transforming into wolves. Chaos in sued, people were running and screaming to get away. They knocked over the torches in the back yard, a fire started in the grass. Lindsay tried to find her parents in the crowd of people but she was knocked over, she hit her head on the pavement and everything went black. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. A woman with dark hair she had never seen before was sitting next to her. She delivered world crushing news that both Lindsay's parents had died in the fire. The teenager was trying to process it when the woman spoke again, telling her that she was taking Lindsay to Las Vegas to train. '"Train? For what?" The woman went on to tell her that she was a dhampir. Lindsay was in disbelief about everything the woman was telling her and showed it by laughing. The woman's only response was to hand Lindsay a mirror and a picture of what Lindsay's head wound had looked like when she entered the hospital. When Lindsay inspected her head, the wound had already healed drastically. Lindsay was reluctant to leave her home in Florida but she thought it what her parents would have wanted for her. She's been in Vegas a little over a year and has made a few friends among the girls. TraitsEnthusiastic, easy-going, determined, generous, and sociable QuirksWhen she's in a bad mood she has to have something sweet, tends to bounce on the balls of her feet when she's excited, and might break out into cheers when she tries to get other people pumped up. }'Caffeine and sugar Row 2 title" ' }'Cheerleading, sweets, hanging out with her friends, iced coffee, and baking. Row 3 title ' }'People who don't tip, talking about her parents, any evil being, unfriendly people, and the smell of smoke. Row 4 title ' }'Fire and letting people down Row 5 title ' }'Cheerleading and Baking Row 6 title ' }'When people don't use coasters and closemindedness Row 7 title ' }'''Pollen Lindsay's abilities include regenerative healing, prophetic dreaming, dream jumping, combat training, stealth training, and weapons proficiency. She has enhanced reflexes, senses, super speed, strength, and vision. She's had the enhancements since the day she was born, she just always thought she was athletic. Since coming to the Slayer Society she has begun to learn to use them to help her in combat. She is being taught all this by her watcher, Name. Depending on who she spares with, sometimes Lindsay feels she very behind in her training as by now most Dhampirs are ready to graduate and become Slayers. She is still very determined and attentive at her training. She has yet to have any prophetic dreams or jumped dreams. Lindsay has many strengths outside of what she was born with. She has a williness to do or try anything new even if it scares her. She is always filled with positive energy and will try to rub it off on others. Lindsay is also an excellent baker. Her friends are a huge weakness for her, she couldn't imagine ever having to actually fight against them. The other thing about Lindsay is she has always been very trusting of others and a lot of times that can backfire on her. She can't help it, she likes to see the good in people even if she shouldn't. Lindsay likes to dress boho chic or casual chic. She likes big sunglasses and hats. She very into accessorizing her outfits. Whatever she's wearing it's usually brightly colored. The '''Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Alison Vega, Haylee Kennedy, and Ashley Vega Romantically Interested In: Romantically Involved With: Past Relationships: Sexual Encounters: Photos of Lindsay in Action lindsay16.jpg lindsay15.jpg lindsay14.jpg lindsay13.jpg lindsay12.jpg lindsay10.jpg lindsay8.jpeg lindsay7.jpg lindsay5.jpg Photos of''' Lindsay and Friends' lindsay11.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones Tumblr o126pm1zUS1sv8xs0o1 540.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr o12ifvrR4c1trh0f4o1 500.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr mry2jdCMci1sv8xs0o1 500.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr nzkkwuxgEP1qhmu3io1 540.jpg|'Alison'|link=Alison Vega Stars+shine+on+social+networks+8OXhHlXEw5xl.jpg|'Ashley'|link=Ashley Vega lindsay.jpg|'Ashley & Rebekah''' 9816a3004b2ea911bf8cdef8876d8015.jpg|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson Shay-mitchell-keegan-allen.jpg|'Hayden'|link=Hayden Finn 84cd8f549f1f9bf9d39eb3f0fd7e8efa.jpg|'Hayden & Alison' Tumblr_m2j8u7AlMz1r70p2ko1_r1_500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr lvydm4PbiS1r70p2ko1 400.jpg|'Craig'|link=Craig Evans Tumblr lxwj67aUy91r70p2ko1 400.jpg|'Jonathan'|link=Jonathan Flynn tumblr_o8q6ky7xxf1uq1f9ao1_1280.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin tumblr_nsrjpvVNcV1tzd2mko1_1280.png|'Jayden'|link=Jayden Cameron Tumblr mq40bytUDm1r8nwivo1 500.png|'Nicholas'|link=Nicholas Stevenson tumblr_mlo46zI5pc1qhop2ko2_500.jpg|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger tumblr_mlo46zI5pc1qhop2ko4_500.jpg|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger tumblr_m5xql63zGV1r3pdm3o1_500.jpg|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger large2323r5.png|'Roxanne'|link=Roxanne Devereaux large2342333.png|'Roxanne & Ashley' thfret.jpg|'Avery'|link=Avery Collins tumblr_m7iy8nw9D61ruuf7do1_500.png|'Cody'|link=Cody Bishop tumblr_o5uavpp8V11ta69p0o1_540.png|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore